


Attention

by Capsicle2013



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, His siblings take it all, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied Mpreg, Irondad, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), M/M, Morgan Stark is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Peter wants more attention, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve and Tony are struggling as parents, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Peter just wants more attention from his parents.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 463





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! I have finally found some time to post some new works. This one is a commission story I got a while back, and I'm so sorry it took me this long to get it up. I will eventually work on my other stony story, but right now I'm struggling and taking a break from it. I will post more stony/superfamily stuff until I can get my inspiration back!

The day they brought her home, Peter knew his life was going to change forever. Okay, so maybe that was a little dramatic, but he was a teenager and his life was expected to be full of drama and teenage angst. He’s pretty sure all of that was in the manual that came with having a teenager. His parents were supposed to read it, but failed to do. They didn’t understand him half of the time, and what he was going through.

He understood that their lives were hard too; being Earth’s Mightiest Heroes was not an easy job, and on top of saving the world they were trying to be the best parents they could possible be to him and his brother. Peter loved his family, even if they drove him crazy every now and then. His younger brother, Harley, knew how to get under his skin, but they were still close.

When Harley had been born, Peter was only five and at the time was excited for a baby brother. It got lonely when you’re an only child. Sure he had his parents to play with him and he wasn’t trying to say that those times weren’t fun, but it wasn’t the same as playing with a sibling. And with the crazy and unpredictable jobs his parents had, they couldn’t always be there to play.

Harley quickly became his best friend. The five year gap between them didn’t tamper too much with their relationship. In the beginning, however, it was difficult. Harley wasn’t old enough to play outside or run around the compound, and Peter hated that he had to wait until his brother could walk. He understood when his parents explained that to him, but what he didn’t understand was how distant they had been toward him after Harley was born.

His baby brother required a lot of attention, something he was used to having and now he somehow had to learn to share it. That too got easier and his life had gone back to normal. Until he got his powers.

He had just turned six when it started, and it scared him when he realized that he was stronger and faster than the kids in his class, but his papa explained that it was just the serum. Peter knew about the serum and how it had given his papa superpowers, transforming him into the famous Captain America. Peter wasn’t so scared of his unique abilities; he wanted to be a superhero too.

But he was just a kid and far too young to be fighting bad guys. That didn’t stop him from fantasizing about the day when he would be part of the team and considered an Avenger. The only person he told that dream about was his little brother, knowing that Harley was too young to spill it to their parents.

Beside his new abilities, Peter was a normal kid and had a normal life. Well at least to him it was normal. Not all kids got to say they had superheroes for parents and cool superpowers, but that’s what made both himself and his family unique. For the most part they all got along, and everything had been perfect.

Until she happened.

Peter didn’t even know his parents had wanted another baby. He thought he and his brother were enough, but he was quickly learning that that wasn’t the case. It took him a while to come to terms about having a little sister, but once he did, he accepted her as part of the family and a bond was made.

It wasn’t until he got older he started to hate the idea of having another sibling. Morgan was taking up a lot of attention, or at least in Peter’s eyes she was. He understood that his parents were trying their best to be there for all three of them, but lately it was like his younger siblings were getting more of their attention.

He does his best to not let it get to him, and he focuses on his longtime dream. His parents had been wary when he told them he wanted to join the team. He didn’t get a chance to explain his reasoning; they were quick to shut down the conversation and never have it brought up again. It wasn’t fair.

Harley didn’t have it like he did; he was born normal and had no intentions of ever fighting alongside their parents. He wanted to build things like their dad, and work behind the scenes. Peter didn’t want that.

Since his parents weren’t on his side, he did the crime-fighting behind their back. It was stupid and risky, but that didn’t matter when he was swinging from building to building in New York, saving helpless civilians.He created his own suit, nowhere near as good as the one his dad could manufacture in his lab, but it did the job of keeping his identity hidden.

Until it didn’t.

Getting caught was going to happen sooner or later, and honestly, Peter had hoped for later. His parents were furious, and decided a grounding for a month was going to bring Peter back around. Maybe they were reading that manual after all.

The grounding didn’t stick like they had hoped, and Peter found ways to sneak out of the apartment and continue with his new job as Spider-Man.

They came along eventually to the idea of him joining the team. There were conditions, which Peter had expected, but none of that mattered now that his dream of becoming an Avenger was now a reality. He could only take part in missions that his parents deemed mild enough, and sneaking out to save the city on his own had to stop. That was a little harder to accept, but Peter did it.

He worked with his dad in the lab to build a suit, and on the days when his parents weren’t out saving the world, they were working with him on controlling his powers and training him for the unexpected.

The months passed with ease, and for the first time in his life Peter felt like everything had been going right.

There’s a bit of a skip in his step when Peter walks home from school. His day had been going well; first with nailing his algebra test, and then again when he was able to string together a full sentence to the girl he had been crushing on. And now he could swing home and tell his parents about it.

“I’m home!” He calls out once he steps through the front door of their apartment. The only thing that greets him is the sound of his siblings bickering. Harley and Morgan are in the living room, fighting over what Peter assumes is the tv.

“Where are they?” he asks, and both of his siblings turn toward him.

Harley is the one who responds first, “One is in the room and the other is at a meeting or something.”

“Oh.” Peter can’t help but frown. They were always working.

He doesn’t stick around long, knowing that the fighting between his younger siblings was going to start up again. He finds the door to his parent’s room open, a clear sign that he could enter without having to worry about finding them in an awkward position.

He spots his dad lounging on the king size bed and he steps into the room. “Hey, Dad,” Peter greets.

Tony looks up from his tablet, shooting his son a smile. “Hey, kiddo. How was school?”

“Good. I nailed my test and-”

“Daddy!” Morgan runs into the room, pushing Peter out of the way and rushing toward Tony. A small grunt escapes him when Morgan jumps into his lap.

“What’s up, Little Miss?” Tony reaches one hand out to brush away the dark strands of hair from Morgan’s face. She continues to frown.

“Harley is being mean to me!”

“I am not!” Harley enters the room now, ready to defend himself. “She started it!”

“No, he did!” Morgan points a finger at Harley.

Tony sighs and puts his tablet to the side. “Get up, sweetheart,” he tells Morgan and she climbs out of his lap so that he can sit up. Morgan waits until he’s adjusted, then she crawls back over to him. Tony raises a questioning brow at her. “What did you do to your brother?”

“He wasn’t sharing!”

“I was too!”

The bickering between his siblings continues, and Peter knows he’s never going to get a word in. That doesn’t stop him from trying. “Dad-”

Tony turns his attention on him, sighing sadly. “Sorry, kiddo. Let me deal with them first.”

“Yeah.” Peter does his best to keep the hurt out of his tone, and he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him to block out the noise his siblings produced.

He retreats to his room, closing the door behind him and dropping his backpack by his desk. With a huff he collapses on his bed, eyes fixated on the ceiling above him. It’s tempting to sneak out the window and swing around the city, but he had made a promise and he intended on keeping his. It’s a shame they haven’t kept theirs.

A soft knock on the door reaches his ears and he sits up. “It’s open!” he announces, and the door knob turns. Tony enters the room, shooting his son a warm smile, only for it to falter when he doesn’t get one in return.

“Hey, Pete. Can we talk?”

“I don’t know. Can we? They always ruin everything when we try.”

Tony sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. “I know, but they’re-”

“Always hogging your attention!” Peter exclaims. “All I wanted was to tell you about my day, and instead they ruin everything!”

“You have my attention now.”

“But I don’t just want it now; I want it all the time.”

“I hear you loud and clear, Pete. I know we haven’t spent that much time together, so how about this weekend we spend it in the lab and create you a new suit?” Tony suggests.

“Wait….a new suit? Really?” Peter can’t help the growing excitement. He loved his current suit, but at the same time he wondered what it would be like to have an upgrade.

“Yes really. So what do you say? Just you and me?”

“Yeah!”

“Good.” Tony smiles and rises to his feet. “I better get back out there before those two destroy the place.”

“Yeah okay.” Peter sighs sadly.

Tony leans over and places a kiss to the top of his son’s head, then he leaves. And right on time, too; another round of bickering has started.

Peter tunes it out and collapses back on his bed, this time with a smile on his face. The weekend couldn’t come fast enough.

* * *

When the weekend rolls around, Peter is up bright and early. The weekend is usually his time to sleep in, but knowing that he has a day planned with his dad is what gets him out of bed.

The apartment is quiet, which is to be expected around this time. He knows for a fact that his siblings are still asleep, and he does his best to keep it that way. The last thing he wanted was to have them wake up and ruin his plans.

The familiar scent of coffee wafts through the air, indicating that one of his parents is up. When Peter steps into the kitchen, he’s not surprised to discover that it’s his papa who’s awake. Even on the weekend, his papa was still getting up early for his morning run.

“Good morning,” Steve greets with a smile. “You’re up early.”

Peter gives a small shrug in response and makes himself comfortable in one of the chairs seated at the island. “Morning,” he says, doing his best to stifle his yawn, but failing miserably. “I have plans with dad. Is he up yet?”

“Pete, you should know by now that he doesn’t sleep. He’s still down in the lab.”

Peter is out of his seat in seconds. “Oh shit!” he exclaims. He quickly catches the disapproving look on his papa’s face, and he smiles apologetically. “Oops. Sorry.”

Steve shakes his head and chuckles softly. “It’s okay. Make sure you tell your father coffee is waiting for him.”

“Will do,” Peter says, then he’s rushing out of the apartment.

Tony is working when Peter enters the lab, only turning away from his work when he hears the passcode being entered. “Hey, kiddo,” he greets, then he’s diverting his attention back to his project. “You know it’s Saturday, right? You can sleep in.”

“I know,” Peter says, with a roll of his eyes. He comes closer until he’s standing beside his dad. “But you said we could build a new suit.”

“I said that?” Tony peers up at his son, noticing the frown on Peter’s face. “Kidding. I hope you brought coffee.”

“Papa told me to tell you it’s waiting for you.”

Tony sighs heavily and pushes his chair away from the workbench. One hand scrubs over his face and he yawns. “Okay. Quick coffee break, then we can get started. Sound good?”

Peter nods his head. “Sounds good.”

The coffee break takes longer than expected, but once his dad has had his fill, they get straight to work. A classic rock sound is playing in the background, but it’s easily lost in the noises Tony and Peter produce.

There’s no interruptions from his pesky siblings, and for the first time in a long time, Peter is able to enjoy some quality time with his dad. His siblings don’t even enter his mind, there’s no room for them when all he can think about is the fun he’s having with his dad, and the new suit they’re creating together.

But Peter should have known that his time spent in the lab was going to be cut short sooner or later. He had just honestly been hoping for later.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerts them of Morgan trying to enter the lab. Peter’s head snaps up at the alert, then he’s sending a pleading look his dad’s way. “Dad, no. We’re almost done!”

“I know, Pete,” Tony sighs. It hurts to see the broken expression on his son’s face. “It will be quick, I promise.”

Peter doesn’t respond, instead turning back to his work and letting his dad take care of the situation. Morgan rushes into the lab the second she’s granted access, throwing her tiny arms around Tony’s waist. She’s crying, her dark eyes full of tears and cheeks stained with the ones that escaped. Peter does his best to tune her out.

He can barely understand her over the crying, but the words he has picked up lets him know his siblings have been fighting again. Tony gets her calmed down, and when he glances toward his son, their eyes meeting and Peter just knows their day together is over.

“Pete-”

“Just go. I don’t care.” It’s a lie. Peter does care, and he knows his father can see right through him, and he quickly turns away to hide his tears.

Peter waits until they’re gone before he abandons the project, and disappears to his room. No one notices him enter the apartment, nor when he slips on his old suit and slips out the window and off the compound grounds.

He puts a good distance between himself and the compound. The roof he lands on is the perfect spot to chill out and get a moment to himself. The city is noisy, but Peter would take the honking horns over his bickering siblings any day.

Peter takes his mask off, no longer needing to keep himself hidden when he was so high up. He sits on the edge of the building, allowing his legs to hang over and he lets out a heavy sigh.

He should be used to his plans with his parents falling through, and he blames himself for believing that this time would be any different. He understands that his parents are busy, and making time for both himself and his siblings is difficult, but sometimes he wishes they would put aside a little extra time for him.

They’re probably so preoccupied with his siblings that they don’t even know he’s gone. He wonders if they would care if he ran away. It’s tempting to venture deeper into the city until he’s as far away from his family as possible, but he knows he wouldn’t get very far. The tracker on his suit would alert them.

Peter decides to stay a little longer in the city, watching as the sun begins to set. It’s peaceful and calming.

He can still hear the bustling city below, then a new sound reaches his sensitive ears. He turns around, just in time to catch the familiar red and gold suit landing on the roof behind him. With a sigh, Peter gets up to greet his dad.

“I know, I know,” he says first. “I’m grounded.”

“Not grounded.” The suit opens up and his dad steps out. “Although it is tempting considering you ran away.”

“I had to. Everytime they come in our plans get ruined or everyone ignores me. I just wanted to be alone.”

“I get that. Why do you think I sneak away to the lab? I love your brother and sister, but they drive me crazy too.”

Peter sighs. “I just miss having all of the attention. That makes me a bad brother huh?”

“No,” Tony shakes his head and he steps closer to his son. “I know you love them. I didn’t have siblings growing up, but I know what it’s like to want your parents attention and not getting it. I’m sorry for breaking too many promises. Can you forgive your old man?”

Peter’s lips curve into a small smile, and he nods. “I guess so.”

“Good,” Tony wraps his arm around Peter’s shoulder. “You had me worried there for a minute. I thought I really screwed up this time.”

“Almost. I still love you, Dad. And I love them too. Even if they drive me crazy.”

“I guess that’s family.”

“Is it too late to build the suit?” Peter is afraid to get his hopes up, but the smile he receives is assuring.

“I think we still have time,” Tony replies. “And listen, I’ll talk to them about backing off and learning to share. Sound good?”

Peter smiles. “Sounds good.”


End file.
